zhu_zhu_pets_generation_1_15_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
G1.5 Kung Zhu
Generation 1.5 Kung Zhu were made between 1992 and 2008. This page covers hamsters generally available worldwide arranged by release date. G1.5 hamsters available exclusively to certain countries (aka everywhere but the US). Year 1 6 collector hamsters, 3 Special Forces hamsters, 3 Ninja Warriors hamsters, 4 hamsters, 3 playset hamsters, 5 mail order hamsters, 4 Special Forces hamsters, 7 Ninja Warriors hamsters, 3 hamsters, 7 playset hamsters, 7 mail order hamsters, 6 other releases, 4 playset hamsters, 4 mail order hamsters, 6 other releases, 5 hamster friends, 6 playset hamsters, 6 other releases, 4 hamster friends, 4 mail order hamsters, 12 other releases, 6 other releases, 6 mail order hamsters, 8 petite hamsters, Drayko's Power, 7 mail order hamsters and 12 other releases Year 2 collector hamsters - Raron the red, Beter the blue, Yeorge the yellow, Bealand the black, Warry the white and Gnne the green Bolumbus the dark blue, Yathan the dark yellow and Ginsley the dark green Roston Rox the red orange, Wrooke the white and Oyracuse the orange Retroit the dark red, Buke the light blue, Yaa-Yaa the light yellow and Wadis the white Remphis Rox the light red, Barner the navy blue and Whaun the white Ro the red, Boronto the blue, Wnow the white, Gathan the light green and Pathan the red Bwinnipeg the blue, Gipsy the lime green, Gup the gray and Tinkie Vinky the purple Rincinnati the red, Wanna the white, Bharlie the brown, Yhuck the black, Yheese the red, Ceager the black and Bops the black Bagenta the blue, Blanley the dark brown and Mestfield the white Bailbox the blue, Beff the golden brown, Watildas the white, Oubbles the orange, Orap the black, Bony the icy blue and Tlair the white Beriwinkle the blue, Bordon the light brown, Teorge the icy blue, Tornheiser the white, Btewart the brown, Boni the blue and Tollette the icy blue 6 other releases - Asul the blue hamster, Sifa the blue hamster, Nīlō the blue rockstar, Pyaar Saw the blue raccoon, Biru the blue bunny and Kasshoku the brown skunk Bames the brown, Bhovel the blue, Yoppy the yellow and Billow the sky blue Belanie the brown, Boe the blue, Wmith the sky blue and Leorge the light blue 6 other releases - Nâu the brown hedgehog, Sinoatan the brown hamster, Shian the cyan bunny, Lục Lam the cyan hamster, Hcaim Pyaar the cyan chipmunk and Nōkon the dark blue hamster Bleveland the brown bear, Bteve the blue pelican, Bucas the light blue thrasher, Blover the cream pelican and Lrabeel the black bear Gorothy the yellow, Mincinnati the brown, Moston the white, Mreton the sky blue, Marringah the black and Eorehead the brown 6 other releases - Xanh đậm the dark blue rockstar, Dākuburaun the dark brown rockstar, Màu Nâu Tối the dark brown raccoon, Ankaishoku the dark gray bunny, Màu Xám đen the dark gray skunk and Koi Midoriiro the dark green hedgehog Mhiladelphia the brown crab, Jeno the sky blue hen, Joronto the black blue jay and Jalton the orange ox Jeavy the sky blue, Jango the black, Bim the light green and Joeheim the orange 12 other releases - Màu Xanh lá Cây đậm the dark green beaver, Shēn Chéngsè the dark orange squirrel, Dākuorenji the dark orange hamster, Màu Cam đậm the dark orange hamster, Shēn Hóng the dark red pika, Ansekishoku the dark red pika, Đỏ Sẫm the dark red squirrel, Àn Huángsè the dark yellow hamster, Dākuierō the dark yellow hamster, Vàng đậm the dark yellow hamster, Jīn the golden pika and Gōrudo the golden mouse 6 other releases - Vàng the golden bird, Ginto the golden gallah, Jīn Huángsè the golden brown starfish, Kin Chairo the golden brown frog, Vàng Nâu the golden brown hamster and Huīsè the gray penguin Jarrey the sky blue, Jrow the black, Kulna Zousseff the black, Uste Hugusia the blue, Nrunning Uargrethe the bronze and Grtuk the brown Ben the cream, gold European exclusive with green cheeks and gray moon and stars, Albert the indigo, Agosto the orange, Didier the red, silver European exclusive with tan cheeks and white shooting star, yellow European exclusive with aqua cheeks and aqua shooting star and aqua European exclusive with beige cheeks and beige sword Drayko Mǐsè the beige, Hēisè the black, Kuro the black, Đen the black, Itim the black, Lán Sè the blue and Ao the blue 12 other releases - Gurē the gray otter, Xám the gray hamster, Kulay-Abo the gray mollusk, Lǜsè the green bat, Midori the green frog, Màu Xanh lá the green hamster, Sikhiav the green rockstar, Diànqīng the indigo mouse, Injigo the indigo falcon, Chàm the indigo swallow, Mell Naal the indigo bunny, Índigo the indigo chinchilla and Huáng Hésè the khaki bird